


Danny Meet Miguel...Again

by CaptainKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4.01, Crack, Danny is done with Stiles' shit, De-Aged Derek, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Young Derek, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/pseuds/CaptainKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is once again undercover as Miguel, Stiles’ cousin. Will the people of Beacon Hills accept the identity of the now younger werewolf without question?<br/>Nope.<br/>Because Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Meet Miguel...Again

“This is your cousin?”

“Yep.”

“Your cousin Miguel?”

“Did I stutter, Danny?”

“Wasn’t Miguel bigger a couple years ago?”

“Oh, this is a different Miguel.”

“A different Miguel.”

“Yeah, they’re brothers.”

“Brothers.”

“Their parents weren’t very creative.”

“Who are their parents?”

“My aunt and uncle.”

“I gathered.”

“Um…”

“What are their names?”

“Rosetta and Pablo.”

“What’s their last name?”

“What’s with the interrogation?”

“Just tell me, Stiles.”

“Stone.”

“Miguel Stone?”

“Yeah, I have lots stoner and stoned witches jokes for family reunions.”

“And their dad is Pablo Stone.”

“Your intelligence scares me at times.”

“And their mom is Rosetta Stone.”

“,,,Yes?”

“You’re surprisingly bad at lying for a sheriff’s kid.”

“I am _not_.”

“Sure you’re not.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone.”

“Fine, you’re a better liar than Scott.”

“Rude.”

“Can’t you not lie in Scott’s presence?”

“Yes, I can lie in Scott’s presence, Mr. Double Negative.”

“Scott always knows when you’re lying.”

“He does not.”

“Doesn’t he?”

“…”

“…”

“Danny…”

“So what does your cousin need?”

“Miguel just needed—”

“Miguel Junior?”

“Yes, definitely Miguel Junior.”

“Or Miguel II.”

“No, Miguel Junior suits him.”

“So anyway…”

“Hmm?”

“…What does Miguel need?”

“Right, he just needs a place to chill for a few hours.”

“So I get to play babysitter? Don’t you have anyone in your group that can do it? Maybe his older, slightly psychotic uncle?”

“My dad isn’t psychotic.”

“I know.”

“…”

“…”

“Danny, you can’t keep dropping obvious, cryptic comments if you don’t want us to know you know.”

“I would’ve known anyway just from you and Scott. You two realize whispering is a thing, right?”

“Whatever, man. We were never as loud as Jackson.”

"Touche.”

“Can you just watch Miguel?”

“Um…guys, my name isn’t—”

“Shh, Miguel, go look at my comic book again or bully little children or brood in a corner or whatever you did as a kid.”

“I am a kid...and you're not much older than me.”

“Shut up, puppy.”

“Stiles, you shouldn’t treat your cousin so.”

“Shut up, Danny.”

“Excuse you, but I’m doing you a favor.”

“You are?”

“I am.”

“You’re awesome.”

“I know.”

“Now just make sure he doesn’t escape or is visited by any older women. He’s not safe. Plus I don’t trust this woman not to do something manipulative and psychotic. Junior doesn’t need that.”

“Sure thing, Stiles. It almost seems like you have a heart.”

“Well don’t go spreading that around.”

“Uh…guys? I need a shirt. Mine is dirty.”

“Your turn to loan Miguel a shirt, Dannyboy.”


End file.
